The present disclosure relates to the field of packaging technologies, and more particularly, to a package structure, a method for manufacturing the same, a method for detecting a package defect, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) device, and a display apparatus.
In a process of packaging an OLED, an upper cover plate and a lower cover plate are fixed together through a sealant. However, when the OLED is practically packaged, due to the quality of the sealant itself or the operation of the packaging process, there may be defects generated at the sealant, which enables external moisture and the like to enter the inside of the package through the defects, and thus has adverse effects on electronic devices in the package. Therefore, it needs to detect such package defects and eliminate the package defects in time. The related detection methods are mainly performed by measuring a width of the sealant, observing a picture after lighting, using the discoloration effect of the water-absorbing substance, etc. These methods have low detection efficiency, need artificial observation, and have a high human cost.